Arora Potter?
by Daughter of a Mad Man
Summary: harry Potter finds out he has a sister, but there is ore to that. They have to defeat Voldemort, but how? Read more and find out what else he doesn't know. I suck at summaries but this story is really good. R&R please.
1. The Carriage

**The Carriage.**

As the boy named Harry Potter sat and looked out the window in his bedroom in #4 Privet drive, a small, horse-drawn carriage pulled in front of his house.

"**Harry! Come down here this minute!" he heard his aunt yell from the front room.**

**As Harry walked slowly down the stairs he caught sight of something, something that he detested most of all. That something happened to be long, greasy and black. That something happened to be hair, that hair happened to belong to a certain Potions Professor; Severus Snape.**

"**Good evening, Mister Potter," the man greeted him as if he were an adult. Harry hated it most because he knew the man thought him childish.**

"**What are_ you_ doing here?" Harry questioned with a lot of disgust.**

"**Do Not speak to our special guest like that boy!" Harry winced as his uncle yelled at him. Dudley had a smug look and was sniggering at him, but soon shut his mouth, considering the death glare Harry had on his face.**

"**Um…am I not the reason why we are gathered here?" a small voice on the other side of Snape said.**

**Snape suddenly snapped out of his day dream and said, "Why yes, yes of course you are. Do you think we could move into the den?"**

"**Of course, follow me sir," Harry's aunt Petunia said, and quickly led the way to the den, which Harry could have thought was a little comfortable, except for the fact that everything was extremely clean.**

**Once everyone was seated and had tea, Harry looked at the only person he did not know. Apparently this person was extremely nervous, because they were sitting in very close proximity to Snape. If she got any closer, she would have been sitting in his lap.**

"**Harry," the boy jumped when the professor spoke his first name. " There is something we need to tell you. But before I tell you, I would like to introduce to you, Arora." As he said this she looked nervously at him, he then got a chance to look at the girl.**

**He noticed long, jet-black hair, she was small, and she had features just like his mother had. But what he noticed most, were her eyes. For they were not normally colored, like everyone else's. They were different, but he couldn't figure out why. He looked down at his glass, and suddenly said, "Emerald green!"**

"**Sorry?" said his professor.**

"**Nothing, sorry sir," was all he could manage to choke out.**

"**Now, Mister Potter, this may come as a shock to you, but this young lady, just so happens to be," he paused. "Your sister."**

"**What!" he shouted. He jumped up so fast, that he caused the girl to shout with fright and drop her teacup.**

"**How…when…what…why…who…I don't believe this," he managed to say.**

"**Please Harry, sit down and I will explain everything," the potions master pleaded. To his surprise, Harry did as he was told and sat back down.**

**With a little help from Arora, Severus began to tell the story of what happened including; where she had been the whole time, why he never knew he had a sister, who she had been taught by, and every other question Harry asked.**

**It was about 9:00pm that they had finished telling him all they knew about the girl.**

"**So if it is alright with your aunt and uncle Harry, Arora wishes to stay here with you, instead of coming back home with me," he then looked pointedly at the Dursleys.**

"**Of course it's alright with us. She can sleep in Harry's room tonight and he can sleep on the couch. We can work something out tomorrow." Everyone was shocked at how openly hearted aunt Petunia was towards the stranger. It was probably the fact of having another female in the house.**

"**Harry, why don't you go fetch her things," said his aunt, this was more of a statement than a request.**

"**No need, I will have my servant bring it all in," said the professor smoothly.**

**No one had noticed the deep, steady breathing of the girl on the couch next to Snape. Nobody had realised she had fallen asleep during the long talk they had just finished.**

"**Harry, do you think we could take her to your room now, it seems as though she was more tired than I thought," said Snape lightly.**

**Without waiting for an answer, the man picked up the sleeping girl, and waited for Harry to lead the way.**

**As they made their way up the stairs, Snape noticed that the boy in front of him was a lot skinnier than he should have been. The boy was skinnier than Draco was.**

**As they were tucking the girl into Harry's bed she stirred. "Huh? Wha…Whas goin on?" Her words were sort of slurred because she was tired.**

"**Don't worry," Harry said, in a voice that sounded as if he were talking to a smally child. "You're alright, we're just putting you in my bed for the night. Is that alright with you?"**

"**I guess so. Do you know how to sing?" this question startled Harry, but he nodded. "Can you sing me to sleep?" Harry simply said, " I could try."**

**Arora nodded for him to start, and so he did. She had never heard the song before, Snape didn't either from the look on his face. When he finished he told her the song was called Eidle Wise. He said it was German.**

**But Snape didn't hear him finish, all Snape could hear was the last line of the song; "Bless my home and forever." He suddenly remembered the song and a smile crept onto his face, Lily. The smile was replaced with a frown, as usual.**

**Arora said she was tired so Harry said goodnight, and kissed her forhead and stood back, waiting for Snape. Snape walked over to the girl and whispered a quiet 'goodnight', gave the girl a kiss on her forhead, and then he whispered something so quiet, that Harry didn't hear. Only the two other people in the room had heard the barely audible, 'I Love You'. **

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so long but I hope you guys enjoyed it. The more reviews the faster I will update. Oh and Eidle Wise is said Aidle Vice, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Oh you know the names and what not, I don't own any of them, so don't sew me.**


	2. The Burrow

**The Burrow.**

A few weeks later, an owl dropped by with two envelopes attached to it's feet. Arora got up off the couch and went over to the owl, said a quick thank-you, and sat back down on the couch.

She looked at the letters and one of the envelopes said;

Harry J. Potter 

**The Kitchen Of #4**

**Privet dr.**

"Weird," she said to herself. But it didn't scare her at all. She had received many letters from owls.

She looked at the other letter, and just dropped it. She was so frightened at what it said. All that the envelope had said was;

Arora L. Potter 

**The Couch In The Den**

**Of #4 Privet dr.**

"Harry! Come here quickly!" she screamed.

He ran into the room thinking she was in danger. Gasping for air he said, "What is it? Are you…Oh, I know what it is," he said with a smile. He looked from one letter to the other and then to Arora.

'Open it. It won't do you any harm. Jeez, it's only a letter addressed to you. Oh before you open it, look at the sticker on the back, you should recognise it. After all you did live with Snape for the past eighteen years of your life. Go on," he said, plopping down on the couch next to the girl.

She opened it cautiously, and then burst into screams of joy.

Harry laughed at her, well he wasn't really heard over her but he did laugh.

"Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I've been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Aunt Petunia! Aunt Petunia!" The girl shouted. Running, she went into the kitchen.

'If she thought they liked her, she is now going to be so completely shocked, I better go in there and see if she is okay,' Harry thought to himself. But at that exact moment, Arora came back into the den, looking completely shell shocked. She took one look at Harry and she crumpled into a heap of tears in his arms.

"Shh…quiet…tell me what they said to you," he comforted her until her tears had pretty much gone.

"They…they…they said…Oh Harry! They said that they knew I was just like you! They called me horrible things! They even called me a freak!" by now she was on the verge of tears again.

"Listen to me, you aren't a freak. Yes you are exactly like me in many ways, but you certainly are not a freak. Come on…you know how to apparate right?" he asked. She nodded. "Great! Go pack your things and I will be up there in a few minutes. I'm going to tell the muggles that we are leaving. Alright?" he asked?

"Okay," she replied. She left the room to go pack her things.

In about five minutes time Harry entered the room, and started to pack his things. They packed in silence. Arora said suddenly, "Where are we going?"

Harry simply just said, "The Burrow."

At about 7:00pm they finished packing.

"Alright let's go…no, not through the door," he said as he watched Arora head for the bedroom door. "We are going to apparate to this house," he said showing her a picture of The Burrow, with everyone outside.

"Now hold onto my arm and your things tightly. I have already sent Hedwig so she doesn't get scared by the tug. Now all you have to concentrate on is being outside The Burrow."

"Do you have everything you need Arora?" he asked his sister, who apparently was extremely anxious.

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm going to leave any of my things here to be touched and broken by the muggles?" she simply replied.

"Of course not. Well on the count of three…one…two…THREE!"

CRACK! They disappeared, and within an instant they reappeared. This time however they were outside a large house.

"Woah! It's absolutely wonderful!" was her reply to seeing the house.

"Wait till you see the inside, it's huge. Come on," he said.

They picked up their things and went to the door. With a sharp knock on the door, they heard a voice. It sounded like a woman's voice.

"Fred! George! Get the door will you!" The two stepped back from the door, just in time to have it swung open. All of a sudden Arora heard two voices speak the same thing at the same time, "Harry! Great to see you! We wondered when you would get here. Hedwig showed up five minutes ago. Come in. Mum will want to…" they stopped mid-sentence and looked from Harry to Arora and back to Harry. Then they suddenly bowed to Arora, who looked positively delighted to see another set of twins. They both asked Harry, at the same time, "Who might this beautiful lady, that is attached to your arm, be?"

"Well Fred, George, if you let us in to see your mother, we will tell everyone." Replied Harry with a small smile on his face.

"Fine, come in. But your on your own once you get in the kitchen, she's going to go ballistics once she spots this cute thing," said Fred pointedly at Arora.

"We'll get your things for you. Mum's expecting you to go see her before heading out to the garden to meet everyone else. Best hurry, don't want the poor thing to worry about her ickle Harry now, do we?" George stated mockingly.

"Come on now Arora. It's time to meet my real family." Harry said taking Arora into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you in there? It's me, Harry."

As they walked into sight of Mrs. Weasley she rushed Harry into hugs galore.

"Harry dear, do sit down. You must be hungry, they don't feed you to well do they those…" she had stopped mid-sentence like the twins. She had noticed Arora.

"Hello who might you be dear?" she asked the excited girl.

"Arora Potter," the girl stated. "I'm Harry's twin sister."

"Oh goodness! Maybe I should have answered the door instead of getting the twins to do it. Oh dear I hope they didn't maul you too much child. After all you are a very beautiful young lady, you look just like your mother, except for your smile, that belongs to James." As soon as she finished her sentence she hugged Arora tightly, instead of screaming and jumping away, she hugged the woman back.

"Come out into the garden you two. Meet the reast of the family. By the way Harry, Bill and Charlie are here, Percy couldn't come. You see he is still at school, but he said he is at a muggle school. The school is called Harvard Law. It's a university dear."

She finished her sentence and led the twins out into the garden, the moment everybody saw that there was a girl with Harry, they immediately stopped talking to each other. "Everyone," Mrs. Weasley began. "We have a special guest with us, her name is Arora Potter. She just so happens to be the twin of our dear Harry."

Everybody got up to hug and shake hands with the girl and say hello to Harry. Mr. Weasley was the last to say hello to the two. He also said to Arora, "Arora Potter, we welcome you to the Weasley family."

"Thank-you all, but please, call me Ari," the girl replied.

Fred and George approached her, they bowed in front of her and said, "please m'lady join our lovely side of the table for dinner."

She looked from the twins to Harry with a huge grin.

"Go ahead," was all he said, and he went to sit and join his friends at the table.

With everyone's eyes on her she said, "Certainly boys, lead the way." With a big smile she gladly took the outstretched arms of the other set of twins. She was seated between them, and only a few minutes after everyone had been seated, that dinner appeared on the table.

"This looks absolutely delicious!" they heard the girl say from the other end of the table. So it began, they ate so much. First they ate their appetizers, then they ate the meal, and then they had the pudding. It was absolutely wonderful.

At around 10:00pm, Mrs. Weasley announced that everyone should get some rest, considering that they all had a big day tomorrow. They were going to Diagon Alley.

Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms. Ari was sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione, Harry was sharing a room with Ron, Fred and George were looked into their room by their mother since they had a special guest, and Bill and Charlie got Percy's room.

Everyone got changed and climbed into their beds. Warm, cozy and full of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful food, they all fell asleep fast.

And so the journey begins, not only will Ari encounter enemies, but she will also encounter the love of her life, in Diagon Alley.

Look out World! The Immortal Duo, is coming your way!

A/N; Wow thanks for the reviews guys, if you keep reviewing I will keep writing. Wow! Two chapters in one day! That's a new record for me. It might even end up being three. Don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer; I own nothing Harry Potter, do not sue me.


	3. A Joyous Reunion

**A Joyous Reunion**

Once everyone was awake and fed, Mrs. Weasley went through the plan's for the days tasks.

"Now, I think Remus and Nymphadora, oh hush child, should take Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ari. Oh! Fred, George get over yourselves! You only just met her last night for Merlin's sake!" she told the extremely sad looking twins.

"Where was I? Oh yes, right. Ginny, I think you can go with Bill, Charlie and of course Fleur, who should be here any moment. Fred, George, you can go and stop by your joke shop and see how everything is going."

"Sorry zat I am lat, Mizz Weezley," spoke a very strong accent from the kitchen. Everyone knew that Fleur had arrived.

"Not to worry dear. Please, call me Molly, you are part of my family now. Anyway, we were just going over the arrangements for the day. Now, I want us all to meet at... oh say Gred and Forges, sorry, Fred and Georges joke shop at about 6:00pm," she finished and bustled into the kitchen to tidy up the breakfast dishes.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley began. "You can all apparate to the Leaky Couldron, well Ginny you'll have to hold on to Charlie's arm. Have fun, we'll see you later," he said as he went after his wife to the kitchen.

Once eveyrone was at the Leaky Couldron, Ron looking more surly than ever, Fred and George had apparated right on top of their brother.

"Blithering idiots," Ron mumbled.

"Sorry Ronniekins--"

"We really--"

"Didn't mean to--"

"Land on top--"

"Of you," both the twins said, interjecting their thoughts. Sadly they were unbelieved because of the sly grins on their faces.

"Well Gred--"

"Well Forge--"

"I think it owuld be best--"

"If we left you for our shop--"

"See you all--"

"At six o'clock."

Everyone chuckled and left with their respective groups.

Remus and Tonks told the four that they should stay together and go get their items. The four understood this as 'sod off, we want to be alone'.

When they had finished shopping it was only nearing 3:00pm, so they went for some icecream.

As they walked and ate their icecream, a little girl dropped her cone. Her mother said it was too late and she didn't have enough money for another. In a flash, Ron was gone. He came back with another cone, one scoop, and gave it to the little girl. The mother offered to pay him back but he kindly refused, so instead she rested with thanking him profusely. The little girl had no idea what to say, she just beamed up at him, smiling like he'd promised her the world.

When Ron came back Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek, which led to the both of them blushing furiously.

"Well, well, looks like Potter's got himself a new girlfriend," said a familiar voice from behind them, although it did lack any maliciousness and rudeness it would normally have held.

Harry whirled around. "Malfoy, what do you want? And for your information, this is my twin sister," Harry stated with malice he never knew he had.

"Calm down, calm down. It was a statement. I didn't mean for it to sound so rude. I just... well... I wanted to apologize for the past years, I've been such a snob and I'd like to call a truce, maybe even become friends like I wanted in first year," Draco Malfoy held out his hand in a gesture of friendship.

"I'm not sure I believe you. But you do seem sincere, so how about we call a truce. Ron, don't be such a grump, at leats he's making an attempt. Well, why the sudden change anyway?" Harry asked, taking Draco's hand in his.

"Well, and I've wanted to thank you for this, ever since my father was arrested, things have changed. My mother and I moved away. She wanted me to attend Durmstrang, I couldn't though. I had a good feeling about this year. Anyway, my father had my mother and I under Imperius, we had no control, although we did know what we were doing. I never wanted to say or do such horrible things ot you three. Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?" At Hermione's confused nod he continued, " I want to apologize for calling you... I can't even bring myself to say such a horrible word. Will you forgive me? I don't care that you're a muggle-born or any of that. You are a person, not a thing, you are neither filthy nor impure."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but found no words came out. It was useless, trying to pretend he wasn't sincere. All she could think of doing is what she actually did.

All of a sudden, Draco felt himself in a tight embrace, he was speechless. Hermione was hugging him, actually hugging him like he was always her friend.

Somebody coughed and the two seperated to find that Hermione was crying silent tears of joy, and Draco's eyes began to water. He had never felt so relieved and happy. He was glad that he had made someone's day.

"Don't you start the sorry thing with me _Malfoy_," Ron accused jokingly. "I'm not going to fall for that," he continued, as he stretched his arm out to shake Draco Malfoy's hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way_ Weasley_," Draco said, with a genuine smile on his face, betraying the fake malice in his voice.

"What about me? Do I get an apology?" asked a quiet voice from a few feet away.

Harry looked confused, "For what?"

"For the fact that everybody is already happ and no one has introduced me. I'm shunning you all," she said as she thrust her chin upwards, stood straight and walked off jokingly, although, living with Professor Snape she learned to be quite the actress.

Harry looked confused, same with Hermione and Ron. Draco looked amused though.

"Excuse me Madam, but may I request the knowledge of your name?" Draco said as he stood proud and walked after her.

"No, you may not. Like I said, I'm shunning the lot of you. But, If you insist, my name is Arora, Arora Potter."

Draco took a deep, chivalrous bow, and said, "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, and are you not the young lady staying with Severus?"

"I am. Okay, I can't take it. I can't shun you and I've only just met most of you. Hey, it's almost four."

"Well I need to go find my mother. How about you guys come with me? She'd love to meet you. I think she'd go berzerk over Arora here," Draco stated to his new friends.

"Hey! Don't talk as if I'm not even here!"

Everyone laughed as Draco led them through the streets to a woman standing outside of Ollivander's.

"Good day mother. Did you have fun?" Draco asked as he hugged his mother.

"Yes dear," she replied, smiling down at her son. "Who have we here. Let me guess, Harry Potter, your eyes are your mother Lily's, such a lovely shade of green. Red hair, freckles and a broad smile, Ronald Weasley no doubtedly, Arthur and Molly must be so proud. Hmm... is this Hermione Granger? My child, I have not seen such healthy hair in ages, and such a beautiful smile you have. And who is this, Draco Darling? Very beautiful. You look just like Harry."

"Arora, madam, Arora Potter. I'm Harry's twin sister," Arora replied sheepishly.

"Ah, I see the resemblance now. Although you look so like your mother. I hope you have not contracted James' infernal pranking trait."

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, we should go now. Tonks and Remus will be waiting for us. No doubt wondering where we are. Shall we see you later?" Hermione chimed in.

"Tonks, as in Nymphadora Tonks and Remus as in Remusi Lupin? I haven't seen them in ages. Might Draco and I come with you? We have a lot of catching up to do. Oh,. and dears, please, call me Narcissa. I am no longer a Malfoy, nor is Draco here. We are Blacks now. I've changed our names to my maiden name. Shall we get going? I wouldn't want to worry Remus, I've seen how he gets when he's worried," She finished, smiling at the memories.

A/N Well... there's another chappie! I'm sorry it took so long to update...I have no idea what got into me. Well, I'll try to remember to update more! Love you guys!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, sadly. So, Don't Sue!!!**


	4. Another Joyous Reunion

**Another Joyous Reunion**

Arora was the first to spot Remus and Tonks, searching frantically for the four of them. Arora ran up and hugged Remus from behind.

"Did we scare you?" she asked calmly.

"Yes!" both adults shouted in unison.

"Well, we were with another adult. I'm pretty sure you know her, and her son. May I introduce, or re-introduce, Narcissa Black and Draco Black," Arora said, a huge smile on her face.

Remus and Tonks just looked at the approaching group, dumbfounded at the sight before them. For years, Narcissa had not smiled, and now, amidst a group off teenagers, her smile was shining.

"Remus, Nymphadora, how good to see you," Narcissa said, walking over to the two.

"Cissa, you know I hate it when you use my realy name. I mean honestly, who in their right mind would name their child Nymphadora?" Tonks ranted, as usual whenever someone used her given name.

"Oh well, get used to it. I am not going to go about calling you by your fathers surname. Now if you don't mind, I would like a hug, afterall, it's been years since I've seen either of you."

Tonks hugged her right there, and then let Remus in for a hug.

"Cousin, where is Draco? I haven't seen him in ages. I just want to smother him," Tonks said, absentmindedly looking for her 2nd cousin.

"I believe you'll see him trying to get away behind you deary," Narcissa stated in an amused tone, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Drakey!!" Tonks stated before chasing after her new target.

"Mother! Why?! Do you hate me? Do you wish death by smothering on me? Honestly! Woman, will you kindly release me, I seem to have stopped my ability in breathing," he gasped as Tonks let him go.

"Where is uncle Remus?" Draco asked after reassuring his cousin that he was indeed, perfectly normal.

"Remus is your uncle?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, no, not exactly. I've been calling him that ever since I can remember. Ever since mother used to sneak the two of us out to have fun," he said slyly, looking at his mother with a smirk.

"I did no such thing Draco. How you can accuse your own mother of something like that I have no idea," Narcissa replied, mockingly taken aback.

"Draco. It's been so long since I saw you last. Do you think I could have a hug, just this once?" Remus asked shyly.

"Just this once, and maybe again when I see you next. Oh! What the heck! Come here!"

After everyone was caught up, they all went over to Fred and Georges joke shop, laughing and joking.

When everyone, including Molly and Arthur were caught up, Narcissa said she and Draco had to be home soon, to get ready for a ball that was happening tomorrow.

Narcissa then proceeded with her new, brilliant, idea of inviting all of the Weasley's and guests to her ball, as sort of a welcoming back ball. Sort of.

Arthur and Molly agreed, but stated that they didn't have enough money to get to Balck Manor, formerly known as Malfoy Manor, or buy gowns and dress robes for everyone.

They all agreed that Narcissa, Draco, Harry and Ari would help pay for the expenses, much to Arthur and Molly's dismay. Narcissa also said that there would be carriages to pick them up from the Burrow tomorrow for shopping and take them to the Manor.

Once everything was settled, they bid eachother goodnight's and goodbye's and see you tomorrow's and left.

Once everyone was safely tucked in bed and sleeping, then did Molly and Arthur finally relax. They enjoyed having Narcissa back the way she was, even though it meant more visiting and the fact that she would probably have the Weasley's stay over for the rest of the summer. No one got much sleep that night, for they were all too excited about tomorrow's events.

A/N How do you like? Is it good? I hope so. It's a little short, but oh well. Getting ready for the ball chapter is next!! Then the actualy ball, and something exciting that most of you are going to like happens! But i'm not telling, you'll have to read and find out.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter so don't sue me!!**


End file.
